School Days: Last Episode
by Sorahana Kumiko
Summary: Okay so I just finished watching all the episodes to School Days and the last one sort of threw me off a bit, not that I didn't like it but it wasn't what I had really predicted as the ending so I just decided to write another version of it. Enjoy.


**A/N: Okay so I have just finished watching all the episodes to School Days and the last one sort of threw me off a bit. Not that I didn't like it or anything. It was quite lovely and sent a very artistic message "Karma's a bitch" but it wasn't really how I thought it was going to end so I decided to just write how I predicted the ending and if you happen to like it great. ;)**

* * *

**School Days Last Episode:**

Sekai and Makoto are sitting on couches in his living room.

Makoto: Uhno…I think I'm going to go make us some tea

Sekai: I'll do it.

Sekai stands up and walks to the kitchen. She sees the food that she made for him in a trash bag on the ground. Tears swell in her eyes but she holds them back. Makoto sighs unsure of what to say. Sekai finishes up with the tea and brings it to the table in the middle of the room.

Makoto: ah…Arigatoo…

He reaches for his tea and takes a sip of it. She holds the tea in her hands struggling to hold back all her emotions. Silence is still in the room.

Sekai: Ito…

He raises his head and looks at Sekai

Makoto: Mmm?

Sekai: I went to the hospital this afternoon.

Makoto sits still

Sekai: I was examined by one of the doctors and they said that I wasn't pregnant. They said I just had a few peptic ulcers that were strongly associated due to chronic stress.

Makoto: What? But it seemed like you had morning sickness?

Sekai: The doctor said that peptic ulcers may give you abdominal pains leading to symptoms such as nausea and copious vomiting

Makoto was a little speechless now that Sekai was no longer pregnant. In a way it almost saddened him to hear her say it.

Sekai: Well…now that I'm no longer holding you back, you can now be together with Katsura

Sekai stands up and starts walking to the door

Makoto: Eh? Sekai? I….

Makoto stands up and walks over to the door

Makoto: Sekai…wait…I….uhno….

Sekai: Makoto..

Makoto stares

Sekai tightens her fist and turns her head around

Sekai: Good luck...

She said barely able to smile

Makoto's heart stops as he cannot believe the words that just echoed into his ears. The door closes as Makoto watches the girl that loved him most of all disappear from his sight. Makoto feels a deep pain rumbling through his chest as stares at the door.

Makoto: _Why? …Why do I feel this way? …..Sekai…..Sekai…..(flashback of memories begin fading inside his head) ….Sekai….why did you do all of this? Why did you help me get Katsura? I don't understand. Why would you go through so much trouble just for me? ….Sekai….(tears begin to fall to the ground) Sekai….Why?...Why did you do any of that stuff when we had only known each other for a semester? Were you really just trying to make me happy? (Makoto's eyes widen) You were only trying to make me happy...Sekai...What have I done? I've been so blinded by everything else that I could barely see my way to you….Sekai….Sekai….Sekai…..Sekai!_

Makoto slams the door open and bolts out of this apartment

Makoto: SEKAI!

He runs to the elevator and presses the button as quickly as he can

Makoto: Hurry! Hurry!

With little patience Makoto runs down the stairs and on his way to the station.

Sekai gazes at the tracks. She starts to feel every part of her feel as though it were slowly shutting down. The train arrives and the doors open. Sekai begins walking to the train when suddenly she hears something call for her in the distance.

SEKAI!

Sekai gazes past the people moving around her and at the figure that looked somewhat familiar

Sekai: _…it can't be…._

SEKAI!

The figure becomes clear as she sees Makoto running straight towards her

Sekai: ..Makoto? What are you doing here?

Makoto: Sekai…I…love you…

Sekai: uh…

Makoto: I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it….I love you Sekai. I love you.

Sekai: Ito…

She closes her eyes in disbelief

Makoto: Sekai…

Sekai: Baka…..

Makoto: uh..

Sekai: Baka...why do you always realize what you have until it's gone...you never think about the other person's feelings...you're so stupid...

Makoto: Sekai...

Sekai: You left me all alone when I needed you to be there...especially now when I needed you the most...(Tears start falling from her eyes)

Makoto puts his hand on her shoulder hoping to comfort her. She immediately slaps it away.

Sekai: BAKA! WHY MUST YOU TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME NOW THAT I HATE YOU? ...(she cries)

Makoto: …Sekai… I'm sorry…Sekai.

He puts his hand on her cheek and gently gives her a kiss.

Makoto: I'm sorry.

He wipes away her tears. Sekai looks into his eyes and knows that he truly loves her and only her.

She smiles and wraps her arms around him

Sekai: Makoto...I love you...

Makoto: I love you too...Sekai...

**The End**

**

* * *

A/N: Hopefully that wasn't too horrible for you and left you with a more...pleasant feeling. X)**


End file.
